Adorable
by tiramichoux
Summary: Natalie only wanted revenge on her brother: making him fall for Chelsea then make her break his heart. But when she watches the two timid teens interact, she can't help but think they look perfect together.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Natalie only wanted revenge on her brother: making him fall for Chelsea than make her break his heart. But when she watches the two timid teens interact, she can't help but think they look perfect together. **_

Adorable

Chapter 1

Natalie skipped into her home in her hands was a sparkling and perfect dish made by Pierre. It was her favorite: Fruit Sandwich. She had been crushing on the chef for a while but he can't seem to take a hint. She was extremely grateful that he made her favorite food. They were good friends but that was all.

"Elliot, can you move these boxes over there? They're taking up a lot of space," asked Felicia as she was organizing all the shipment the new farmer Chelsea had obtained. Elliot silently nodded as he began to struggle picking the boxes. Eventually he managed to pick it up and began to walk blindly; the box was covering his vision.

Natalie dropped her head as she made her way to the table. Suddenly her older brother accidently collided with her.

"Oops..!" Elliot winced when he heard something drop to the ground. He hastily lowered the box and gulped when he saw what he did.

Natalie turned around and glowered at him.

"You idiot! Why can't you ever do anything right?" She roared at him, her face a dangerous red, as she pointed to the dish scattered over the floor. Elliot bit the bottom of his lip and nodded simply. He wanted to say that it wasn't his fault but no words could come out.

Felicia ran towards them and covered her mouth with her hand when she saw the ruined Fruit Sandwich on the ground. Using her mother's intuition, she knew that her daughter's crush must've made it for her. But she shouldn't be acting this way to Elliot.

"Natalie, dear. It was just an accident. He didn't mean it. We all make accidents," she tried to calm her flaming daughter.

Natalie stuck her nose in the air as she crossed her arms, refusing to look at Elliot. "Sure but Elliot is accident prone! Everything he does he messes up!" She pointed out. Felicia placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Natalie! You know that isn't true. Now apologize to your older brother."

Natalie scoffed before she muttered her apology and stormed away. When she was out of the room, Felicia looked Elliot with pity and apologetically.

"I'm sorry Elliot,"

"It's alright mother." Elliot kneeled down and began to clean up the mess. "She's still adjusting to the new environment"

Felicia's eyebrows lowered softly. She gave him a weak smile, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Natalie dropped on her bed. She angrily blew air into her salmon colored bangs. She really wanted to try that sandwich but of course Elliot had to ruin it. She began to thrash on her bed, ruining her made bed.<p>

"Elliot's such an eyesore," she muttered as she hugged her pillow. "I'm going to make him pay…" She buried her face into it.

But how?

She was only good at yelling at him, she wouldn't dare to hit him. But then again, she had pranked him quite a number of times. She could just prank him again, maybe leaving his undergarments in front of Julia's house or hiding his glasses for a week. He was as blind as a bat. She snickered to herself for she would execute the prank soon.

There was a few soft knocks on the door.

Natalie stood up from her bed and glared at the door.

"If it's you Elliot, get lost! If it's mother, I'm not going to say sorry again!" She shouted to the door.

"It's-it's Chelsea…" said a soft and nervous voice. Natalie ran her fingers through her pink hair awkwardly, how embarrassing…

"Come in"

The wooden door slid open to reveal Chelsea, her long chestnut hair overlapping with her ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in her usual outfit, a red bandana over her hair, a yellow shirt under an orange jacket, and jean shorts. On her feet she wore red boots with a yellow stripe going across.

She had a shocked look painted on her face.

"D-did I come at a bad time?" She questioned nervously. She pointed her finger behind her: the exit. "I could leave if I did.."

Natalie shook her flustered face. "It…It's alright." She gestured her hand to an empty spot on the bed next to her. "Sit down if you want."

Chelsea nodded as she sat down.

"So why'd you come here for?"

She began to shuffle in her seat.

"I just wanted to give you a gift." Chelsea announced before she began to rummage through her bag. She pulled out a bar of chocolate.

Natalie accepted it happily, "Thanks, I really like this." She didn't like it as much as a Fruit Sandwich but still liked it. They met just a few weeks ago and she was already giving her gifts. How kind of her.

"By the way, downstairs seemed really…tense?" She was unsure how to word it. "What happened?"

Natalie huffed as she remembered what happened.

"That-that is if it's alright for me to know!" Chelsea added hastily, her face red.

Natalie raised her eyebrows lightly at her timid friend. She was just like Elliot, so nervous about everything. She exhaled at the thought, at least she isn't a lot of trouble. Take that back. She is klutzy, _very_ klutzy.

"Elliot was being him usual self and made me drop the food Pierre made for me." Natalie said. It sounded stupid when she said it.

"I'm sure he didn't do it himself. Like you said, he's clumsy. He would never do that on purpose" Chelsea said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You always talk so optimistically and morally, where you raised in a church or a nun in your past life?" Natalie teased.

Chelsea's cheeks began to tint pink as she watched Natalie snicker at her own joke.

The pink haired teen stopped laughing when she thought of a brand new plan.

"Chels, can you help me with something?" She asked suddenly.

Chelsea was taken aback by her sudden change. "S-Sure…What is it?"

"I want to help Elliot with…_something_." She said mischievously.

The farmer beamed and eye's began to twinkle. She was glad that had forgiven her brother for his unintentional actions.

"I want to teach Elliot about love and you're the perfect person for that."

**I actually wrote this a long time ago, back in '10. I totally forgot about it until now. I was cleaning out my laptop and ta-dah. Unfinished story. I just wanted to finish it up because I liked the story line. :]**

**I'll post the next chapter of Perverted Prince soon. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

_P.S_

_Interested with story statuses and possible sneak peeks? Then please check out my tumblr!_

_Got-pigs (dot) tumblr (dot) com_


	2. Chapter 2

Adorable

Chapter 2

"Oh Elliot! Chelsea and I are going to the café, you're coming too. Got it?" Natalie called from upstairs in a devious voice. Elliot gulped as he ceased washing the plate. Was she going to make him pay for everything? Probably. Maybe she was going to mock him in front Chelsea. She wouldn't be hesitate to do that. Elliot sighed and hoped he would come back down home with simply a full stomach. "Got it." Elliot answered softly.

Elliot continued to wash the dishes, hoping that maybe she calmed down from the fight.

"Elliot! Did you even hear me?" Natalie spat. He jumped in surprise and almost dropped the glass cup he was drying.

"Y-Yeah! I heard you!" He said, a little louder but still barely audible. The teen finished up the last pile of plates and hastily dried his hands on a nearby wash cloth. He ran up the stairs but nearly tripped on the last one.

He walked into the door and saw Natalie and Chelsea sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the café." Natalie said nonchalantly as she walked out the door, leaving Chelsea and Elliot in the room. Elliot scratched the back of his salmon-colored head and sighed before looking at Chelsea.

"Sorry Natalie's so rash," Elliot said. Chelsea calmly shook her head. "No, it's fine. Besides, it's more fun this way." She ended with a smile.

* * *

><p>"You guys go save us a seat. I have to go somewhere," Natalie said as the three entered the café.<p>

"W-where do you have to go?" Elliot asked. She narrowed her hazel eyes at him. "You can't just ask a lady that." She turned her head around and stuck her nose in the air as she headed into the bathroom. She smirked once her back turned the two teens.

Elliot's face tinted pink before he turned to Chelsea. "Well, let's go save us a seat…I guess." The brunette nodded as she pointed to an empty table by a window. Even though the island was starting to become more popular than it was before, there were many available seats. The only seats taken were by Vaughn, the moody and blunt cowboy,

"So Elliot, how was your day?" Chelsea asked casually as she pulled out a seat for her. She reddened when she recalled how furious Natalie was at Elliot moments ago. "Wait, scratch that! Um…what are you going to order?"

Elliot gave her a mild smile. "It's alright. I guess I'll just have a Salad. How about you?" He mused as his eyes scanned the menu.

"I was just thinking about that too!" She beamed. "It's my favorite, is it yours?"

Elliot flinched by her sudden outburst which caused her blush. "Sorry, I'm usually not that loud but yeah…Haha," she explained vaguely. The timid teen smiled. "It's okay."

_At least her outbursts doesn't involve taunting me_, Elliot thought. "I like Salad a lot but I have a different favorite."

A brown eyebrow arched. "What's your favorite then? N-not that I'm going to use that information for anything bad!" She defended herself hastily. "I just like giving gifts to people."

Elliot's hazel eyes enlarged before his apricot cheeks changed its hue into pink. It was a new sensation, having someone other than his mother or grandfather's attention. "I l-like Stir-Fried Veggies."

Chelsea smiled before nodding. "When I get enough ingredients, I'll try to make it for you."

Elliot's face flushed and he quickly adjusted his glasses before nodding. "T-Thanks. I'll try to make you a Salad one day."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to. It's better to give than to receive."

"It's okay. I-I insist."

"You sound like a love sick couple. I can hear you guys when I was crapping in the bathroom," Natalie said suddenly as she placed a palm on the table in a lurch manner. Her eyes scanned the table with menus.

"Did you even bother to order anything yet?"

The two timid teens flinched before slowly shaking their heads.

The pink-haired sister groaned before eying the two. "I'll go order for you lazy guys. So what do you want?" She chastised.

"We'll both take a Salad. Elliot, what do you want to drink?" Chelsea asked casually. Elliot was still shaken by his younger sister's outburst.

"Wha-what? A drink?" He asked. "I guess I'll just take some Water."

She nodded and looked at Natalie. "We'll take two Salads and Waters. Sorry Natalie."

Natalie shook her head. "Alright, I'll go order now." She turned around and headed to the counter.

"It's a good thing they started talking. Leave it to Chelsea to start a conversation," she mumbled to herself. She knew for a fact that a conversation wouldn't have sparked if it were up to Elliot. The only times he starts a conversation were with either his mother or grandfather, majority of the time was because of business. She thanked the Harvest Goddess that Chelsea had the ability to create a conversation, _most of the times._

"Hello Natalie, a surprise seeing you here," said Carol, the owner and chef of the café.

She nodded and said hello.

"So what would you like today?" She asked.

"I'd like two Salads and two Waters for that dumb couple over there," she said playfully as she pointed to Elliot and Chelsea behind her. "And a Fruit Sandwich and some Grape Juice for me."

The old lady finished writing down the orders and smiled. "Alright, we'll call you when I'm done making it." Natalie nodded before walking back to her seat. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Did you hear about Julia and Vaughn? They got in a huge fight at the store. Apparently Julia miscounted and gave the wrong amount of feed to Mark. Then Vaughn began to complain about how she doesn't take her work seriously. Then Julia went all berserk and ripped up Vaughn's cowboy hat. That's what I heard at least from Lanna." Natalie shrugged, a smile tugging on her lips.

Chelsea laughed. "I guess that's a rumor. I'm sure Julia would get angry by his comment but not as far as to ripping up Vaughn's property."

"Maybe, but there _are_ a lot of false rumors here on the islands." Natalie pointed out.

"Some are really outrageous like, Denny loves fishing because he fell in love with a mermaid named Leia or the Sabrina actually goes out partying at night. Don't you think, Elliot?"

His skin jumped. He thought he was going to be forgotten and excluded in the girl's conversation. He was _always_ left out, even before he came to the islands.

"Y-y-yeah. Outrageous…" He smiled softly, inside he was extremely grateful.

"Natalie, you're order is ready," called a voice from the counter.

Chelsea pulled out and stood up. "I'll go get the food."

"Ah, I'll get it for you instead," Elliot offered hastily. She shook her head. "It's fine." Elliot's cheeks flushed before he slightly frowned. Natalie smirked as she lightly narrowed her eyes at Elliot, who had his attention on Chelsea who was walking away. Elliot turned to see his sister staring at him deviously.

"W-w-what?" He asked as he sat down.

Her lips curved into a smile that resembled the Cheshire Cat's grin. "Oh, nothing," she said melodiously.

His body quaked, after living with his sister for seventeen years, he's seen this smile multiple times. Each time never ended well. Just what was she planning?

Seconds later, Chelsea returned with the plates of food and placed them in front of who ordered it. She sat down and quickly thanked the Goddess for the food. The three began to dig in.

"So Chelsea, how's your life at the Inn?" Elliot asked suddenly and softly, worried that he shouldn't speak while they were eating. Chelsea shrugged as she swallowed some pieces of lettuce. "It's small and cozy. There's a lot of nice people living there too. It reminds me of my old home." There was a nostalgic and distance look on her face.

His mouth shaped an 'o'. "Oh yeah…I heard you lived in a village, why did you leave?"

Her fingers suddenly looked interesting to Chelsea. "Well, you might think this is a stupid idea," She said softly, a blush creeping up. "I really want to become a farmer."

Elliot shook his head. "That's not stupid. I think it's admirable that you came all the way here to accomplish your dream."

Sure Mark was using the main farm at Ranch Island but that doesn't mean that Chelsea can't start a farm. She could find another island or an unused patch of land.

Chelsea's cerulean eyes widened before they softened. She giggled abruptly, causing him to fret. Did he talk too weird? Maybe his accent was awkward? Or was it just him himself? He couldn't fathom what caused the farmer-to-be to laugh.

"D-did I say s-something funny?" Elliot asked slowly. Chelsea shook her head, an obvious smile plastered on her face. "The way you talked reminded me of my old friend. He always talks so formally, no matter how close you are with him. I used to always make fun of the way he spoke."

He relaxed and simply nodded, wondering who her friend was.

Chelsea held up her head with her palm. "I wonder how he is right now, or if he accomplished his dream."

Elliot began to shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced over at Natalie, who was enjoying every bit of the conversation. Sure she wasn't included in any piece of it but that meant her plan was working. The best part of all, she just started it today and there was so much progress. It wouldn't be long until Elliot was head over heels for her. When that day happens, she knows just who to call.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I was going to post this around Thanksgiving but a wave of business and laziness crashed onto me. I hope you enjoyed and sorry it's going so slowly ; A ;.<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
